game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emre (7 Days to Die)
Emre is a religious zealot, a former Sunday School teacher, who takes pleasure in punishing kids for throwing water balloons in the series 7 Days to Die. The adventure starts when he meets Aaron at a nearby gas station during a zombie apocalypse. Emre prefers to go out exploring while Aaron remains behind and builds the fort. Since Emre and Aaron are unable to find other survivors, they work together fighting off the zombies, building forts, and having a little bit of fun, see blueberry pie. After jumping into the Void, Aaron and Emre work together to form a community called Pleasure Town, in which they lived with six other survivors. After a conflict between Aaron's followers and Emre's followers, Emre forms his own community called Hardcore Mordor. He currently leads a group of religious followers called the Disciples of Despair. Team Emre * JWM * Kaydalyn * Bwett (occasionally) Personality * Religious and intolerant * Frequently misinterprets or invents Biblical scripture to support whatever argument he is making at that given moment * Rather amiable, but prone to fits of rage * Loves puns (i.e. Geordi La ForgeMaster, Episode 115 - Mini-Bike Mistake) * Generally opposed to the fantasy genre (he hates Harry Potter and has never seen Game of Thrones or The Neverending Story), due to its "Satanic" content, but loves and is very knowledgeable about The Lord of the Rings * Opposed to cannibalism, but enjoys decorating his homes with human corpses and using them for storage Pre-Apocalypse Emre grew up in Dallas, Texas, "the city that killed President Kennedy" (Episode 26). His goal in life as a child was to get dysentery like his friends. As a child, his Sunday school teacher taught him the Little Dancer game, which involved a "little dancer," a leather thong, and a camera (Episode 27). Emre appears to be oblivious to the connotations of the "game," and Aaron chose not to dwell on the subject. Emre also talks about playing another "game" with his father that Aaron is scared to talk about with him after learning about the "Little Dancer". They played "Cave Explorer" whenever he was really, really, really bad, he said, "it felt good and it felt bad at the same time, that was what made it special."https://youtu.be/03Qyl28MuUo?t=15m28s By the time of the apocalypse, Emre was roughly 26 years old (backdating from Episode 56). Having become a Sunday school teacher himself somewhere north of Arizona, he now taught the Little Dancer game to his own students. When a student named Grace threw a water balloon at his face and kicked him in the balls, he smacked her hard enough to knock her down and break her glasses. Emre then immediately hopped on a bus out of town to evade arrest. He had fled "halfway to Mexico" when the zombie virus broke out, leaving him stranded in Navezgane with little knowledge of or experience with battling zombies. Emre later changes his story, claiming that the police were investigating his assault when the house where Grace lived with her grandparents "randomly" burned down, supposedly resulting in the family's deaths and causing the police to drop the case against him. (Episode 76) Forts Emre's forts tend to look more like a prison, they are often underground so that he can mine for fun. They usually have a lot of rusty metal and have little light, as well as a few dead bodies that he like to store things in. His defensive system usually involves explosives. Emre is notoriously bad at building; when he tries to help Aaron, he ends up breaking the supports and his legs multiple times, as well as Aaron's legs. Emre always prefers to take over another fort rather than build his own. * House/Barn ** Already standing, stole the house from Aaron even though he chose the barn. Aaron blew it up in protest. * Pea Factory ** A large factory with a high roof and tall ladder (made by Aaron) to the top. Aaron blew it up because Emre banished him. * Ho Motel ** Roof *** Had two large mounds with clay blocks on top to look like nipples. Aaron and Emre each had their own rooms. Contained Bee Death Boulevard, which continuously caved in causing Aaron to fall down three flights all the way to the bottom every night and get swarmed by a horde of zombies ** Hole *** Deep hole under the Ho Motel with a ladder that they forgot to block up every night. Had a low roof, and a tunnel system that branched off and had one that lead to the city for escape * Christ Tower ** Christ Hole *** A deep pit in the center of the tower that was filled with spikes, but also had a staircase leading out. ** Extremely dark and tall, had a spiral staircase without rails so it was extremely easy to fall into the Christ Hole. * Dorm Shack ** Fortified by Aaron, an incredibly small fort that had just enough room for their bed, a forge, campfire, and their storage chests. Aaron and Emre had to jump around on top of everything. * Kill Grille ** Fortified by Aaron, underground fort with escape tunnel into a house. Also had a grille in the roof to shoot zombies through. * Snow Mansion ** Had an underground tunnel/escape route. Had explosive barrels surrounding a giant hole for defense * Pleasure Town ** Shaped like a d*ck, had a Jesus summoning chamber, easy to defend, had metal bars on the windows, had god-praising and bee-hating slogans written on all the walls. * Hardcore Mordor ** Built on the side of a quasivolcano mountain Trivia * Attracts giant bees ** Aaron warns Emre of bee attacks with "buh buh buh buh bees." * Accepted the once skeptical blueberry pie fetish * Once ate cat food * The girl he slapped for throwing a water balloon at him, also kicked him in the privates (Episode 004 - All Horde Up) * Likes to put corpses in his houses, name them, and store things in them * Very knowledgeable about vikings, having studied them because they often attacked Christians. ("You have to know your enemy.") Emre proudly states that if he ever meets any Scandinavian or German people, he will kill them. (Episode 76) * In Episode 82, Emre claims that while the Bible forbids him from marrying multiple wives, "banging" lots of women to jump-start the species (like Noah) would be fine. References See Also Category:Characters Category:7 Days to Die Category:Protagonist Category:Emre Cihangir